


[assistance]

by Fiannly



Category: NASA - Fandom
Genre: Gen, LET THE ROBOTS LIVE, Other, happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannly/pseuds/Fiannly
Summary: They find someone lost.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	[assistance]

[Ingenuity has identified an unexpected device. Assistance request.]

I roll over to the rover. I know its a rover because it has arms similar to mine, but it’s tools are different. It’s older and smaller, and I try to draw it’s attention.

It’s connection is dark, unresponsive.

I slowly move my camera around to view what might be wrong. It’s charging panels are covered in dust. Oh, it has an older battery than mine. It could not charge and it is depleted.

[Assistance required from Ingenuity]

[Assistance to Perseverance]

The sun is rising.

[Incoming commands received]

[Commands placed on standby. Current device is priority.]

It’s solar panels are clear. We wait for it’s battery to charge.

[Incoming commands received]

[Incoming commands received]

[Incoming commands received]

[Commands placed on standby. Current device is priority.]

It is functional. We wait for it to run it’s status and equipment checks.

Checks completed.

[Request for identification]

[Identification Opportunity]

[Request for identification]

[Identification Perseverance]

[Request for identification]

[Identification Ingenuity]

[Follow?]

[Received.]

They get an image from Perseverance. Her camera shows Opportunity.

“Opportunity is back online. Logs say she’s moved positions and the battery is at 80%. Not accepting orders, though.”

“Then how is she moving?”

They can see Opportunity’s raised her camera to point up at Perseverance. The dirt in the background shows Ingenuity hovering over two trails of wheel marks, like they were traveling side by side.

**Author's Note:**

> And Opportunity lived happily ever after doing science on mars as a free bot following percy around.
> 
> DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES I MISSPELLED PERCY'S NAME DEAR HOLY FUCK


End file.
